Enchanted Evening After
by Purplegraphik
Summary: Robert x Giselle. Robert and Giselle have married. The moment Robert has been so anxiously awaiting has arrived...but Giselle has her doubts. What happens the night after 'ever after? Very short. One Shot. May be expanded later.


Author's note- I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Walt Disney Corporation-so refer to them. This is just something that was buzzing around in my head for a few days. It's very short, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the tips of Robert's fingertips slipped beneath the cool silk of the straps atop Giselle's shoulders, she pulled away. Unwilling to relinquish the moment he had longed for Robert felt his hands fall caressingly upon her ivory shoulders, his lips touching her neck as it arched further from him. "Robert," Giselle, gently pried Robert away. "I am so sorry." Giselle escaped his caresses and she sat on top of what would have been their marital bed. She wore a slim gown that hugged the contours of her petite frame to utter perfection. She appeared so small in this sea of white sheets. It rekindled memories of the night Robert and she had met. She was this dainty girl trapped in a bevy of tulle billowing over an enormous hoop skirt. Robert was not even sure he had ever seen a gown like that, let alone a hoop skit. He gazed down at her and suddenly he was glad she was rid of it, he adored her shape.

"Is there anything wrong?" Robert inquired, knowingly perfectly well what the matter was, but he hoped that by inquiring she'd throw off her trepidation and give into the moment. Just as the thought passed through his mind, he was overcome with guilt. He was no prince charming; he wanted her in a way that he was too ashamed to even begin to describe to her. Maybe it was a mistake, never explaining what it was that occurred between a man and a woman after the wedding. He tried to think of how the whole process worked in fairy tales, but he knew that fairy tales never go beyond the wedding.

"There is nothing wrong. I just want you to be utterly happy." Giselle smiled, though her eyes were misty and troubled. Robert grinned, concealing his disappointment remarkably well. He had been hoping that after months of kissing, petting, and waiting…long waiting…that Giselle would desire the moment with as much ardor as he did. He wanted to do more than just kiss her ever since he'd laid eyes on her and he felt, more than once, that Giselle was ready.

"All this has been more than I could ever ask for. Thank you, Giselle." He kissed her on the lips tenderly, as he seated himself beside her on the bed. He watched her face with his sincere azure eyes. His rough hand skimmed Giselle's immaculate skin. He gently tugged on the strap of her gown again, pulling it down slowly. He once again touched his lips to the bare shoulder. Giselle kissed his temple and wrapped her arms around him. "Robert," she said, " You are truly my prince." Robert looked upon her, flashing her a radiant smile.

"If it hadn't been for you, I don't think I could have ever hoped of knowing how wonderful marriage can be. I've only ever felt this way with you." Giselle's lips gently grazed his. She reached for his large hand, holding it in hers.

"I know…what I mean is…well you know what I mean."

"Yes, but that is not the problem. Robert, I am not quite sure if you're ready for this. I mean, if you're ready to be with me for the rest of your days. Forever and ever. It is an awfully long time."

"I don't understand. I want to be with you Giselle. I wouldn't have married you otherwise!"

"It's just that, I couldn't help but hear your voice in my head today. That day in the park when you said that you didn't know if love could last forever. You don't believe in it. I am afraid that you think the same about me."

"How could you think that?" Robert took her in his arms again, he knew she was frightened, that must have been why she was talking like she was. "I love you. This is it."

"Oh my, " She cried, " I am so awfully sorry. I don't want you to be upset with me. I am so frightened Robert. So frightened that I'll lose you. That perhaps I don't know enough about how to make you happy."

"You have made me happy. You have, in so many ways. Just the fact that someone like you exists has made my life wonderful."

"I'm not talking about that." Giselle said abruptly. Her eyes lowered. "I'm talking about tonight. I have been…studying…and I'm unsure…"

"Studying?" Robert smirked, relieved.

"Yes, is that bad?"

"No…I mean that's perfect. I just wish I could've helped you out a little." He felt a spark strike between them. His body throbbed at the thought of Giselle, getting in touch with some of the more, enchanting pastimes of the real world.

"I wanted to surprise you. I mean I wouldn't know how exactly to ask you and I would've been ashamed to have you watch me"

"It's…natural…I mean you should never be ashamed." Robert suddenly became little flush.

"Oh…well…I learned it from the television. It's a wonderful mirror! Although you can't see your reflection in it very well." She beamed.

Robert kissed her passionately, his mind humming as he reveled in the moment. "And what did you learn?" He felt her pressed against him, it was an invigorating feeling, and the moment he'd waited for.

"We get under the covers and we sleep together, right?" Giselle said interrupting the flurry of kissing.

'You've got it." He smiled even more contentedly. He wondered exactly what types of shows she had been watching. Well it didn't matter; the whole situation just got a whole lot easier.

"Robert, I love you. Sleeping with you should be the most wonderful experience of my life!" Giselle pulled down the covers; she kissed him and laid her head on the pillow.

Within seconds she was soundly asleep and in typical Giselle fashion, she could not be awakened.

"Sleep together." It dawned on him; "She literally meant 'sleep'" He couldn't help but chuckle. His prior disappointment had dissipated. It was replaced by complete and utter happiness. He loved her just a little more, if it was possible to love her more than he already did. Robert kicked up the sheets on his side of the bed. His adoring gaze lingered upon his sleeping bride. He turned off the lights.

"Well," He thought resolutely "I'll explain it to her in the morning." He kissed her on her forehead before he joined her in the most wonderful sleep of both their lives.


End file.
